warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Firefern
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: |namesl = Firekit |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: |familyl = Billystorm Leafstar Harrykit Stormkit |livebooks = The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood |deadbooks = None }} Firekit is a ginger she-kit. History In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series ''The Rescue :Firekit is born to Leafstar and Billystorm, along with her two siblings. Shortly after her birth, she, her siblings, and her mother are discovered when one tumbles out of the den, and are taken in by an elderly Twoleg woman. Leafstar can't think of any names for them yet, but says that once they're a bit older, and she knows them better, she will be able to think of good names for them. :Leafstar fears that her kits will think they are kittypets, since when they open their eyes, the first thing they see is the Twoleg nest that they are trapped in. After a short time, Sharpclaw and a few other SkyClan cats try to rescue her, but fail. They try to rescue them again, and this time, one of their Clanmates pretends to be hurt, and while the Twoleg is distracted, Leafstar and her kits escape, with the help of Harry, the elderly Twoleg's kittypet. :Leafstar and Billystorm name her in honor of Firestar. Her sister, Stormkit, is named after Sandstorm, while her brother, Harrykit, is named after Harry, before they know his real name. Beyond the Code :Firekit is seen playing with her littermates Stormkit and Harrykit. Her mother is sad that her kits will have to go into battle, but Firekit doesn't know this. She is present when Harrykit scratches his nose and when her father attempts to calm her and her siblings down. Her mother Leafstar has to put Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit before her Clan which worries her. During the fox attack, Leafstar is fighting off a fox who is trying to grab the kits. Firekit and her siblings run down from the nursery and try to join the battle. The fox is about to take the kits, but Lichenfur runs down and grabs them just in time, saving them from harm. :Firekit is worried and upset by the storm outside when Leafstar returns from a Gathering early on account of it, but she is soon soothed by her mother and Billystorm. Firekit is carried out of the den when they are forced to evacuate, and narrowly escape the floods before reaching shelter. After the Flood :Firekit tells her brother and sister that there will be another flood, still frightened from the last one. Leafstar comes along and notes their fear of the gathering storm clouds. :Billystorm later tells the kits that they can come to live with him and his twolegs, hoping to provide them with a safe place to live. When Leafstar discovers this, she is infuriated and banishes the tom from SkyClan. The kits, distraught when their father doesn't return, wonder if he has stopped loving them. :Firekit and her siblings later go missing while Leafstar is out with Echosong. Eventually, Leafstar discovers that Sol had taken the kits away, the tortoiseshell tom explaining that the kits were a distraction for Leafstar that stopped her from completing her duties as leader. When Leafstar attacks Sol for this, Firekit asks if Sol had done something wrong. Trivia *She is named in honor of Firestar, the former ThunderClan leader. *She has kittypet blood, as her father was born a kittypet. Family Members '''Father:' :Billystorm: Mother: :Leafstar: Brother: :Harrykit: Sister: :Stormkit: Grandmother: :Unnamed she-cat: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Kit Category:The Rescue characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:Minor Character Category:After the Flood characters